Ter'ank
Warning: Constant Changes in Lore, grammar, etc. Rough lore n' shit aswell. Will be edited constantly. History: Every race has the small villages and hamlets in far off lands. Some come that forgotten by there own race they re-design there own culture and become hermits to the outside world. This is what happen to the Ter'nak. These orcs were in isolated encampments away from any major settlement which caused them to give more of a lighter look on the way there society works aswell as its downs and ups. With no strict leader they have never actually colonized or given major threat to any other race besides the mindless beasts of Kalimdor. This had caused them to be travelling Nomads who seek to hunt, trade, teach or whatever there destiny chooses them. There Green Skinned brethren gave two views on the situation on finding the Brown Skins: *Some believe that they are cowards for forgetting the original way of orcish life. *Others think that they can be a great ally and traders to help there faction. This lead to some conflict / peaceful agreements over numerous meetings across the Orcish Factions. They will trade, aid and pretty much pick up any of the wounded soldiers they find and basically re-equip / tend to them before they are ready to hit the front lines again. Un-assigned with any faction, to the present day they are scattered and extremley disorganized which leads them to have no actual base of operations nor Chieftain. Physical Description: The Ter'ank would obviously take on features from there Green Skinned brothers. Only difference is that they are brown. Nothing really should be said here. Religion: Instead of sticking to multiple elements of shamanism, they found a liking towards the element of Earth. Due to there attatchment to this element the shamans have become feared somewhat within the world due to there ability to 'Bend' earth. More experience = More abilities. Society: In Ter'ank society women are dominant shamans while the males are brutal warriors. Elders on the other hand prefer to hang back and give the new younglings of the Ter'ank advice and wisdom. Women are the highest respected, Elderly are the next respected in chain while males drag down at the bottom of respect. Though no one is shunned. The chain of respect is of following: *Women. *Elderly. *Men. With no actual settlement they travel by foot, carrying the tent poles and other equipment on there backs. They settle where they wish and do trade with who they wish. Though due to races not knowing if they are with the green skins, they can often be raided by other factions. Though half the time the raiders become raided themselves. Relations with conflicting factions: The Ter'anks have no actual capital or and civilization of there own at all. Thus they have no reason to be conflicting with anyone. They are simple Nomads in mainly everyones eyes. Everyone has a different opinion on this race, some think that they are cowardly for not choosing sides, others value there trade and hides they supply to the factions. This does not mean they are troubled, everyone has there conflicting momments. Some Ter'anks can be mercanaries and others Slaves. As stated before, this are not your average herp-derp-im-neutral-cant-hurt-me race, They are Nomads. Nearly all the time your character will be confused by other races and vice versa. You will respond with simple one-lined answers and questions. If someone is to do something odd that is not of your culture you will question them aswell as tell them that there doing it wrong. Such as if a woman is a warrior, you will say "Can't let you do that, tim". Well. Not that exact response. Food, weapons, clothing and other odd objects which do not exist in your society will confuse you. Dwarves can also be mistaken for trying to mass sucide themselves and others with ale. You will be very confused at this.